El chico del autobús
by WeAreNever
Summary: Nunca sabes si el chico que se sienta dos lugares frente a ti, puede ser el amor de tu vida.
1. 001

**001**

_ Dedicado a Greta Montalvo_

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él tiene un hermoso cabello azulado, el cual, está muy hermoso. Sube con sus amigos y ríen de todo, en verdad tiene una risa y sonrisa muy hermosas. Cuando están callados, mira por la ventana hasta que se baja una estación antes que yo.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y creo que es muy **_risueño._**

* * *

**Hola, esta historia (pequeña), no me pertenece, es adaptada, de algún escritor o escritora que la escribió.**

**Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Miembros de reparto:**

**Trixie Sting,** la chica que escribe las notas.

**Eli Shane**, el chico del que se escriben las notas.

**Amigos de Eli:** Twist, Kord, Mario Bravado, Junjie.


	2. 002

**002.**

Dedicado a AsapAsap

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él parece muy feliz, incluso, a las siete de la mañana. Se sienta junto a sus cuatro amigos y hacen bromas de todo: desde el clima, el chico de cabello naranja que se sienta del otro lado del autobús y hasta con sus nombres.

El baja una estación antes que yo, junto a todos sus amigos.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y creo que es **simpático.**

* * *

**Eres tu...**

**XOXO**


	3. 003

**003.**

Dedicado a Srta Gianval

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él es muy risueño y gracioso junto a sus amigos. Hoy, uno de ellos falto, el más bromista de todos, por lo que casi él no sonrió. No me gusta verlo tan serio, su risa es la que alimenta mis días.

El bajo dos estaciones antes de lo que está acostumbrado. Por lo que escuche su nombre es _Eli_.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y creo que **_su nombre es muy lindo._**

* * *

**Hola n.n Mil perdones, por no actualizar antes, pero no podía, me encontraba haciendo la tarea XD**

**Espero que les guste el fic y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran demasiado.**

**Aunque sean amenazantes. Jajaja**

**XOXO**


	4. 004

**004.**

_Dedicado a Rosalinda._

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él tiene ojos color azul y ahora luce una gran sonrisa en los labios. Me alegro que se encuentre mejor. Hoy su cabello esta todo revuelto, creo que no le dio tiempo de peinarse, ya que casi pierde el autobús. Él se quedó una estación más, mientras sus amigos bajaban en la de siempre.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y creo que es **guapo.**

* * *

**Pequeñas Cosas ...**

**XOXO**


	5. 005

**005.**

Dedicado a alwayswlove

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él tiene un cabello muy esponjado. Hoy, el autobús estuvo a punto de irse sin él, de nuevo.

Me angustie porque, por lo que veo, no le gusta llegar tarde. Él bajo una estación después de la habitual, justo conmigo. Estuve a punto de morir cuando me cedió el paso; tiene una voz ronca y a la vez dulce.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y creo que es **educado.**

* * *

**Me hacen tan feliz que les guste la historia n.n y siento mucho si el capítulo anterior fue muy pequeño, y respecto a lo de un maratón, lo hare si comentan al menos 3 reviews en este capítulo pidiéndolo =)**

**XOXO**


	6. 006

**006.**

Dedicado a DeviLau Hills

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él ahora tiene un nuevo tatuaje, por lo que alcance escuchar. Creo que es una babosa tornado en el abdomen. Yo… yo amo las babosas.

Hoy se bajó en su estación habitual, me sentí un poco mal, ya que creí que se bajaría conmigo de nuevo.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es **increíble.**

* * *

**Hola n.n **

**Perdón por la demora, pero he estado ocupada toda la semana, y si publicare el maratón, pero eso será más tarde o tal vez mañana (n.n)/ **

**XOXO**


	7. 007

**007.**

Dedicado a Lupita Chapero

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él ahora sujeta su cabello con una banda, la cual parece más grande que su cabeza. Él y sus amigos estaban muy activos hoy, incluso con sus bromas. Una de ellas me hizo reír y causo que uno de sus amigos volteara a verme: era un chico de piel bronceada y pelo rubio. Tenía una babosa Versátil en el hombro. Su amigo volteo pero **él** no.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es **atractivo.**

* * *

**Que empiece el maratón n.n**

**XOXO**


	8. 008

**008.**

Dedicado a SeacSahary

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él ahora trae una gran taza de café, justo como la mía. Hoy, su amigo rubio se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. Todos lo miraron extrañados, incluso Eli, pero… él no le tomo tanta importancia. El chico rubio se llama Twist. Me dijo que era muy linda, pero a decir verdad, deseo que el chico de ojos azules me lo diga.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es muy **tímido****.**

* * *

**XOXO**


	9. 009

**009.**

Dedicado a KellyLavigne

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Él tiene unos bellísimos ojos color azul, los cuales no dejo de dibujar. Twist me describió a cada uno de sus amigos… sí, se sentó de nuevo conmigo. Espere con ansias a que me describiera al chico de pelo azulado pero, su parada llego justo antes de que dijera su nombre. Mala suerte, demasiada diría yo.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es **encantador.**

* * *

**XOXO**


	10. 010

**010.**

Dedicado a seroparecer

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Hoy trajo una taza de café como la mía, la cual compro en el mismo local que yo, por lo que tomamos el bus al mismo tiempo. De haber sabido que lo compraba en el mismo lugar, hubiera esperado siempre con él. Ahora entendía porque llegaba tarde últimamente.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es muy muy **lindo.**

* * *

**Me hacen tan feliz n.n**

**Fin del maratón, lo prometí ¿no es así? Bueno, actualizare luego….**

**Cuando deje de robarme el wi-fi- de un hospital.**

**XOXO**


	11. 011

**011.**

Dedicado a PrincesaLuna004

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Hoy **él,** volteo a verme y sonrió, pero… la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al verme con Twist.

Me agrada la presencia de Twist porque es muy atento conmigo, pero en realidad me gustaría que Eli fuera el que se sentara junto a mí.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás de él y pienso que es **risueño.**

* * *

**Ultimas notas, ya que lo demás será en diálogos.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n**

**Xoxo**


	12. 012

**012.**

Dedicado a NicoleKawaii

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. Hoy **él,** no vino.

Twist, me conto que piensa mudarse de casa, cerca de la mía; fingí poner atención pero no pude pensando porque Eli no vino el día de hoy.

Yo me siento dos puestos detrás del puesto vacío y pienso que…

-¿Trixie?- esa voz…

* * *

**¿Hobby favorito? n.n**

**Xoxo**


	13. 013

**013.**

Dedicado a JulieShane

**H**ay un chico que siempre toma mi bus. La última vez que escribí una nota Twist casi me descubre, me pregunto qué era lo que escribía… pero por suerte su bajada llego y ya no me siguió interrogando.

Hoy **Eli **si vino y está muy sonriente.

Eso me molesta.

No me molesta verlo sonreír, sino porque esa sonrisa en su rostro es por la chica que va sentada con **él** "Katherine", la capitana del equipo de porristas.

Como lose, es porque…

* * *

**El próximo viernes comenzaran los diálogos ¡Eso me emociona! n.n **

**¿Canción favorita?**

**Xoxo**


	14. 014

**014.**

Dedicado a Fanny-Ishiyama

-Trixie ¿Qué estas escribiendo?- la voz de Twist me cuestiono, haciéndome cerrar de golpe la libreta.

-Yo…yo solo…- trataba de inventar una justificación, pero las palabras no venían a mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto tomando el cuaderno que traía en las manos, el cuaderno de las notas.

-Twist, por favor devuélveme eso- le pedí.-Twist por favor te lo suplico.- si el las leía estaba muerta.

-Tranquila- me dijo, mientras comenzaba a hojear la pequeña libreta.

-Ya enserio, por favor devuélvemela- intente arrebatársela de las manos, pero el solo se limitó a tomarme de los brazos y cubrirme con los suyos, formando una especie de abrazo.

-No bonita- me dedico una mirada y me sonrió.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios en respuesta.

-Veamos, primera nota, hay un…- comenzó a leer en silencio.

-¿Twist?- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir en un silencioso susurro.

Estoy perdida.

* * *

**¿Twist la habrá descubierto? ¡Esta frita Trixie! Como una patata n.n **

**Xoxo**


	15. 015

**015.**

_Dedicado a La loca chora_

Su mirada de Twist al parecer lo decía todo.

"_La leyó, leyó una de tantas notas." _

Me soltó de sus brazos de una manera delicada.

-¿Así que esto es lo que escribes?-‒ me pregunto de una forma muy seria.

‒-Si Twist-‒ le respondí en un susurro agachando la cabeza.

\- Toma y guárdala bien- me devolvió la libreta y la tome.

"_Sentía como los nervios, la vergüenza, el miedo y coraje invadían mi cuerpo"._

Las miradas de algunos chicos y chicas estaban puestas sobre Twist y yo, por la pequeña "pelea" que habíamos hecho y el "supuesto abrazo".

Incluso note que Eli me miraba de una manera inexplicable…

-Twist déjame explicarte, no es lo que tú piensas- le tenía que decir la verdad.

-No importa Trixie- me dedico una última mirada antes de bajar del autobús.

"_Bien hecho Trixie, lo arruinaste"._

Lo tengo que solucionar.

* * *

**Si pudieras ser un animal ¿Cuál serias? **

**Xoxo**


	16. 016

**016.**

Dedicado a Annima

Hoy me encuentro en mi nuevo instituto; ¡Casi lo olvido! Mis padres decidieron cambiarme de colegio ya que el anterior se encontraba algo lejano, ¡me mude a la academia de Eli! me emocionaba la idea al principio pero descubrí que él salía con la capitana de porristas.

Sus amigos de **él** se enteraron de mi nueva estadía en su instituto y me ofrecieron su amistad.

_Son unos chicos extraordinarios y muy graciosos. _

Bueno y con el asunto de Twist… a él no lo había vuelto a ver desde que paso lo del bus; quizás se habrá molestado conmigo.

‒ ¡Trixie! ¡Espera!‒ una voz ronca pero dulce me saco de mis pensamientos.

Era Twist, él corría hacia mí muy velozmente y traía una pequeña caja esplendorosa en las manos.

A estar pocos centímetros de mí me sonrió.

‒ Trixie perdóname por no haber hablado contigo antes, desde la última vez creo que…‒ parecía lucir muy natural, al parecer lucia muy emocionado.

‒ Lo siento si todo este tiempo no te había contado nada, mientras tu platicabas conmigo yo…‒ me sorprendió que se empezará a carcajear.

‒ Pequeña no tienes por qué disculparte ‒ me dedico una mirada tierna ‒ el problema lo cause yo y si no te he buscado es porque te quería dar una sorpresa‒. ¿Qué clase de sorpresa seria?

Me dio la pequeña caja que traía antes en las manos.

‒ Yo no puedo aceptar eso Twist‒ no sabía que era, podría ser una bomba o un insecto; tal vez él quería vengarse.

‒ Trixie por favor abre la caja y veras lo que es, no pienso jugarte una broma si es lo que piensas‒ tal vez podría leerme la mente me dije a mi misma.

Abrí la caja lentamente y no lo podría creer.

Es…

_Tal vez era una broma._

* * *

**Las cosas buenas llegan perezosamente como yo… ¿O cómo era el dicho? me disculpo por no actualizar desde hace mucho.**

**Pidan algo a cambio por la tardanza y lo cumpliré n.n**

**Xoxo**


End file.
